The Tooth Fairy
by Ley93
Summary: One shot. AU Quinn made a promise to Rachel, her best friend/ Tooth Fairy, twenty years ago, a promise she vowed to always keep. Six years into the promise she broke it… her life hasn't been the same since. Crap summary but I actually like this one xD


**Title: The Tooth Fairy is a Thief**

**Author: Ley**

**Summary: AU Quinn made a promise to Rachel, her best friend/ Tooth Fairy, twenty years ago, a promise she vowed to always keep. Six years into the promise she broke it… her life hasn't been the same since. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own no rights to Glee or its characters only my own xP. The use of them is purely for my/your own entertainment.**

**A/N: This is actually my first time EVER writing a Glee FABERRY story and generally I'm all about the Faberry romance but since this is technically a project for school I'm going to keep this one a boarder story. I have no problem receiving criticism or opinions; I only ask that you're not rude. Feel free to R&R~**

(Twenty years earlier)

"You're my best friend Rae." A young seven year old Lucy Quinn Fabray whispered into her best friend's ear as they lay together.

"You're my best friend too Quinny." Rachel exclaimed while beaming a wide smile over to Quinn who just grinned shyly as the rested their foreheads together. "Is it weird being a tooth fairy?" Quinn questioned her blue hued friend.

"Well technically I'm a _tooth fairi_." Rachel responded with ease, "A _tooth fairy_ is something a _tooth fairi_ becomes. And no it's not weird."

A confused look made its way to Quinn's face, her eyebrow quirked as her questioned rolled out without much thought, "Well h-" The question died on her lips as Rachel cut her off, "A _tooth fairy_ is what a _tooth fairi_ becomes when their charge forgets about them. When they stop caring enough to try and remember. You grow wings and your skin stops being blue. It's quite sad really, when you think about it… You lose their ability to feel pure childlike happiness. And you're forced to do things. Take things." she ended quietly.

The atmosphere in the room changed immediately and it suddenly struck Rachel that even with the connection she had with Quinn in the end she would probably forget about her. That thought not only scared her but it made Rachel's heart hurt. It hurt so bad that she couldn't stop the icy blue tears that invaded her eyes as her hue dimmed. She hoped Quinn would at least try to remember.

"You won't forget me will you Quinny? I don't want to become a tooth fairy, grow wings and have to take things." Rachel question as her voice cracked from emotion. Quinn Fabray meant everything to the young fairi, she was her best and only friend. If she stopped believing in Rachel it would break her.

Quinn pulled her friend into a hug, "I'll never forget about you Rae, not ever. I promise."

Pulling back from the hug Quinn wiped away a few stray tears that had leaked out of Rachel's eyes, "I'll make sure you never have to grow wings, so no crying ok?" Rachel nodded in agreement and two girls laid back down on the bed but remained quiet the rest of the night.

88888888888888888888888888888

Now thirteen Quinn and Rachel had changed drastically each coming into their own.

Rachel still had the same blue hued skin that naturally glowed, but she lost the poofy blue dress and sparkles that used to adorn her childhood body and now settles for a simple navy blue shirt, skirt, and leggings and navy blue streaks in her hair. Quinn was still the same blonde haired, hazel eyed girl as well only with a much more "tom-boy" style. But the one thing that never changed was their friendship. If anything they were closer than ever.

But as time went by Quinn had lost nearly all her baby teeth. She and Rachel both knew that their thirteenth year would be the real test. Quinn only had one more baby tooth to lose before they both would be shoved into a sad unknown.

There was a feeling that Quinn had acquired at seven that still lingered in the back of her mind. She had never been able to figure out what that feeling was, and if she was perfectly honest with herself she was scared to find out.

However, Rachel was far from stupid. She knew that this would be the last year Quinn would believe in her, her heart hurt much worse than it did six years previous at the thought though, it was like a jagged knife puncturing her heart repeatedly. Quinn had promised her forever, but they were just kids, Rachel knew Quinn had no real idea of the promise she had made. She did still hold out hope though.

Quinn and Rachel would sit on Quinn's bed starring out the window during the breezy summer nights Ohio offered. For the past month they had not really talked, they were nervous around one another. They would just sit and stare out the open window every time Rachel came, somehow hoping that if they stared long enough they could freeze time.

Everything felt more real this night than it ever had before. Quinn's last baby tooth had become loose a week earlier. She tried everything she could to make sure that tooth never came out. She had not eaten a single piece of solid food since she became aware. Especially meat.

When her mother would question her she'd just shrug her off. Her mother being non-the-wiser just took as a "teenager thing." That night though her mother forced her to remain at the dinner table and eat a full meal, steak being the main course. That one meal would bring about the night that changed everything.

Rachel appeared in her room as soon as the sun had disappeared, which was extremely unusual and reckless in Quinn's mind.

"Rae?" Quinn questioned in a mild yell. Rachel NEVER came to visit Quinn while her parents were awake. It was an understood rule.

Rachel flinched at Quinn's tone which caused the blondes glare to disappear and a soft expression overtook her features. "I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to yell, but what the hell are you doing here?" she questioned as she shut her bedroom door.

"Language Quinn." Rachel chastised, "I just wanted to spend time with you before I have to take it…" she added softly.

Quinn shook her head, "You don't have to take it tonight do you?" she questioned with a hint of nervousness and a wary smile.

"You know the rules Quinn. You put it under the pillow and it has to come with me when I leave." She responded with trepidation.

"You never visit this early in the day Rae, something's up." Quinn stated knowingly. "Tell me what's going on Rachel."

A small whimper left Rachel's trembling lips, she looked up at Quinn with sad eyes, "You're going to forget…today's the last day." she whispered. Quinn quickly sat next to Rachel and laced their fingers together, "Never." She replied in earnest and nuzzled the side of the _fairi's_ head.

Rachel shook her head in disagreement, "Please don't say that Quinn. It was bad enough when you made that promise six years ago…" she added while staring a hole in the carpet while a tear took form in the corner of her eye. "Please don't make me a promise that you can't keep. It'll just make it worst…"

Quinn grabbed Rachel by the chin forcing Rachel to look her in the eyes. Rachel took in Quinn's look; there was so much fear in her eyes. Quinn was never afraid. But Rachel's words sounded so final they struck a very real fear in her. "Rachel I… I do-"

Rachel placed a delicate finger over Quinn's mouth, effectively silencing her. "…Just never stop trying to remember." Rachel spoke in a whisper he lips ghosted over Quinn's before connecting with her forehead.

"Rachel you're lighter." Lyra stated while observing the slightly older and much paler _tooth fairi_.

Rachel let out a sigh as she ran her hands through the girls golden choppy hair. "I know. I know. A dropped a full shade by the time I woke up." The young blonde tilted her head to look around Rachel, "You said it was getting better!" the six year old exclaimed loudly before being shushed by Rachel. "Why is it still happening? Does it still hurt?" she whispered, her voice laced with uneasiness and outrage.

Rachel cringed under the glare from familiar hazel eyes. She couldn't very well tell the girl her mother was to blame for all the changes Rachel was being subjected to.

Lyra swung her feet over the bed and hopped off. She walked toward the bedroom door paused to look back at Rachel, "I'm going to get my mom. She'll know how to help."

Before Rachel could conjure up words to stop the girl she was already out of the room and down the hall calling for he mother.

Moments later Lyra returned with an older replica of herself on her heels. Though only one pair could actually see the _fairi_ matching pairs of hazel eyes were focused on the brown rocking chair that was adjacent to the young blonde's bed.

"Mama look she's hurt." Lyra spoke while pointing at the chair.

Quinn shook her head and looked down at her daughter, "Baby girl there's nothing there." She spoke softly.

Shaking her head indignantly Lyra continued to point, "She's crying mama." The young child whispered

Sitting in the chair Rachel whimpered as tears slowly eeked out of her eyes. She tried to hold back the sob that was threatening to break through as she felt the wings on her back moving at their own accord. It was painful. Like a knife constantly slashing her back muscle. Wings presented the worst type of "growing pains."

The small child let go of her mother's hand and tottered over to Rachel. She placed her hands in the brunette's lap, "Rachel don't cry." She whispered as her own eyes glazed over with fresh tears.

"I'll be ok little lion, growing wings is just a painful process." Rachel managed to speak through slightly gritted teeth.

Lyra looked to Quinn expectantly, "Mama you have to help Rachel"

_Rachel…_

Quinn quirked her eyebrow and peered down at her daughter curiously, "Who is Rachel sweetie?"

Lyra's hazel eye sparkled with unmistakable innocence in the moonlight, "Rachel Barbara Berry. She's my tooth _fairi_." She responded quietly.

_Berry. Fairi…_

_*flashback*_

"_Well technically I'm a tooth fairi."_

"_You're my best friend Rae."_

"_You're my best friend too Quinny."_

_*flashback*_

Quinn took a step back as the memories came flooding back to her. She blinked once trying to clear the stinging that started to overtake her eyes.

Lyra looked at mother questioningly before glancing back at Rachel who wore a grimace and sorrowful look. "Mama what's wrong? Aren't you going to help Rachel?" Lyra asked with a whimper lacing her small voice.

Quinn shook herself out of the stupor she was briefly in and bent down to eye level with the small girl. "How about you go get me a cold bottle of water and spare rag and I'll try my best to help Rachel, okay?" Quinn spoke as she gently ushered the girl out of the room.

Lyra nodded obediently and left the room.

Once Quinn was sure Lyra was out of earshot she whipped around quickly and sent a cold glare in the direction of the chair, "Show yourself." She spoke with an icy edge.

Rachel's whimpering pale blue form began to take shape in front of Quinn's blazing eyes.

Looking up with a tired glance Rachel offered a pain smile/grimace in Quinn's direction. "Miss me?" she questioned with a weak chuckle before grinding her teeth into her lip as another bout of pain washed over her back.

Quinn took a deep breath while simply glaring at Rachel with everything she had. "You've been stealing from me for fourteen years…"

Rachel nodded in admittance not caring enough to try and lie. Quinn fumed as she dropped down on the edge of her daughter's bed, fist clenched. "Why would you do that?" she questioned not bothering to hide the hurt from her voice.

Rachel internally cringed, hearing Quinn so pained was just unusual. "I had to Quinn… I didn't have a choice!" she whispered through gritted teeth.

Quinn's head whipped up so fast, eyes filled with fresh unshed tears; Rachel couldn't bear to hold her gaze and turned to face the moon shining through the window. "That's bullshit!" Quinn all but hissed in Rachel's direction.

"No it's not Quinn. I told you that night that you'd forget and to try and remember but you didn't. You didn't Quinn." Rachel responded in a far off voice that sent a chill up Quinn's spine.

"How was I supposed to remember when you took every memory Rachel?" Quinn growled at the girl before turning to make sure her daughter wasn't near. "Every memory we ever had you fucking took it." She added in a breath before turning back to look at Rachel.

"You were the one who didn't try hard enough to remember." Rachel replied, her voice laced with exhaustion. She finally turned to look at Quinn, her blue eyes now were a deep silver. "I wouldn't look like this if you had." She added. "So don't act like this is all me Quinn."

"Are you going to do the same thing to my daughter?" Quinn asked with the utmost seriousness. Her eyes never leaving Rachel's.

Rachel sighed before raking her hands through her hair, "I don't have a choice Quinn." She responded

"Everybody has a choice Rae." Quinn responded before she moved to stand. "And if you plan on doing to her what you did to me you had better leave now. I won't let her go through that." She added without a sparing glance.

Rachel sent a tearful glance Quinn's way before turning back to hide the tears that had already began to fall. "Is that what you want Quinn?" she with finality.

Quinn shook her head incredulously, "Since when did what I want matter?" she replied coldly.

"Is this good-bye Quinny?" Rachel questioned wiping her stray blue tears.

Quinn nodded, "This is good-bye Rae."

She turned around and found the chair previously occupied empty. A single tear rolled down her cheek, "This is good-bye." She whispered into the now empty room.


End file.
